


Loneliness is familiar

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Loneliness is familiar

Valentines Day was not a day you typically celebrated on your planet. It was a strictly human tradition, and while you yourself were human you were raised on a planet that consisted of mostly Vultans. Your parents had dropped you off when you were an infant, abandoning you in the barren climate with the assumption (hope maybe?) that you’d fall victim to a Hssiss. Instead the Vultans had found you.

When the First Order paid a personal visit to your planet, wiping out the Vultans, the Neeks, the Hssis, everything, you found you were anything but fearful. Something in you could sense the leader of these people knew you were there and didn’t plan to hurt you. It was almost as if you could hear him thinking.

When he’d finally found you you understood why. This was the man that you’d seen all throughout your life since you were small. Yes he was smaller then too, but you’d always recognize him. The talks you’d had with him were always short and you’d always felt dizzy after seeing him. As if your mind was playing tricks on you. You always chalked it up to the heat, but now you knew it had been real.

He’d held his hand out to you where you’d been thrown to the ground by the explosion of the house you’d been running to. You looked around at the white clad soldiers surrounding you, then to the glowing red lightsaber he held in his opposite hand. He gestured to the soldiers around him with the saber and they immediately lowered their weapons and stepped back. The man deactivated the saber and hung it from his belt.

You finally accepted his hand and he pulled you to his feet. He looked down at you with a stern look before something flew toward your face. You flinched and looked to see it stopped inches away from you. Your eyes widened in shock and the rock fell to the ground. You glanced back to the man to see him with the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards.

“You don’t know what you are, do you?” He asked.

Those words were the beginning of your life. You’d trained under the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, since that day. He’d taught you how to control your abilities, to focus them. He’d taught you with his own saber how to wield one, and how to build your own. He’d taught you everything you could ever wish to know, including human traditions.

The first human tradition he’d taught you about was that of relationships. It started when he’d first kissed you, something you hadn’t been expecting. You were only aware of Vultan courtship rituals, which didn’t involve anything like that. The only way you could tell he was courting you was that he’d let the walls around his mind slip and you could see it in his thoughts.

He’d explained, with red cheeks, that a kiss was how humans traditionally showed romantic feelings. Before he could finish his explanation you’d leaned in and kissed him, leaving the great Kylo Ren a blushing stuttering mess. Since that day the two of you had shared most everything. Living quarters, a bed, thoughts, feelings, clothes (Kylo mostly shared his), showers, embraces, and kisses.

The most recent tradition he’d taught you about were holidays. And one that you remembered was coming up was Valentines Day, the day of love. He’d told you it was a day people got each other gifts to show how much they appreciated and loved one another. He’d told you that, traditionally, it was something only couples participated in. This left you excited to see what Kylo had planned.

But when you’d woken that morning to an empty bed and cold sheets your heart dropped. You didn’t doubt that Kylo had forgotten the holiday, nor sensed your excitement. You’d swung your legs over the bed, planting your bare feet on the cold floor and spreading your toes in the old habit you had from when you were young and would try to mimic the split toes of the Vultan’s.

You went about your morning routine, stepping out of your quarter’s with the hope that you’d see Kylo standing outside the door, waiting to pull you into his strong arms. Instead you were greeted with a skittish general with a clipboard and pen.

“Good morning Commander (y/l/n), I-I have your list of duties for to-today.” The General said, offering you the clipboard. You gingerly took it, scanning the list that Kylo had demanded be written in Dromnyr so you could read it fluently (He was still teaching you to read basic).

“Thank you General…” You paused, looking to the general. You couldn’t for the life of you remember her name. The General didn’t supply it either, rather ducked her head and hurried down the hall. You looked at the list, sighing at the length as you went about your duties.

As the day cycle neared it’s end and the lights on the ship slowly dimmed you were finally finished with the long list. You trudged your way back to your quarters, eager to change into one of Kylo’s training shirts and crawl into bed to sleep. You hadn’t seen any sign of Kylo all day, and you couldn’t wait for him to return so you could curl against his warm chest, listening to his strong heart beating as you both drifted into the land of dreams.

Instead when you opened the door you saw the floor covered in red petals. You recognized them as rose petals. Kylo had once taken you to a flower covered planet after you’d mentioned you’d never seen a flower. The roses were your favorite. You followed the small path to the bedroom, seeing a beautiful dress in Kylo’s colors accompanied by note in Dromnyr on the bed, written in Kylo’s unsure handwriting (He was still learning Dromnyr, just as you were learning basic).

_Meet me in the dining hall_

You set the note down on the nightstand before changing into the dress, opting to go barefoot as you still didn’t see the point in shoes unless you were walking through snow or brambles. You walked out of your quarters to see a pair of stormtroopers standing at attention.

“Commander,” One said, dipping his head in respect before continuing, “Supreme Leader Ren had requested we escort you to the dining hall.” He finished. You nodded, walking ahead of the two in the direction of the dining hall as they scrambled after you. You may have been human but your Vultan upbringing didn’t allow for anyone ranked lower than you to be ahead of you.

When you arrived at the dining hall the stormtroopers stood outside the doors as you entered. You expected to see it brightly lit and clean as it was during lunch that day. Instead you saw the lights dimmed with only one table out. The table was covered in a black cloth with two plates of the most delicious looking food you’d ever seen.

You took another hesitant step in the room as the door shut behind you. You whipped around, waiting for someone or something to jump out at you. You knew you should have felt uneasy but the force within you was anything but. Instead it was urging you to turn around, which you did.

Standing before you was Kylo. He stood tall in tight-fitting black robes with his belt wrapped around his waist and his saber hanging from the belt. He wore a sash of red over his belt to match the one that wrapped around the middle of the dress you wore.

“My Queen,” He said, using the name he’d coined for you. He bowed low, offering you his hand. A surprisingly Vultan tradition in courting. You took his hand and he straightened up, leading you towards the black covered table and pulling your chair out for you. He allowed you to sit before he walked to his own side of the table.

“I believed you’d forgotten.” You said as you waited for him to sit comfortably. He snapped his head up and looked at you, startled. You could hear his thoughts screaming against the barriers he had up, but you couldn’t hear what they were screaming.

“You don’t need walls here.” You said calmly. You felt Kylo hesitantly dropping the barriers, allowing his thoughts to escape and float in the air around his head.

“How could I possibly forget?” He asked aloud after you’d plucked the same question from his mind. You took a small bite of the meal that sat on your plate, allowing the flavors to explode in your mouth. The dish was deliciously savory and made your mouth water for more.

“I said believed. Obviously you did not.” You said as Kylo took a bite of the food on his own plate. He held two fingers up lazily and the bottle of red liquid that had previously been sitting at the edge of your table lifted in the air and began pouring itself into the two glasses that sat in front of you and Kylo.

“My Queen, I would never forget.” He said as the bottle returned to where it had sat. “Drink, it’s called wine. It’s a human tradition, saved for special occasions.” Kylo prompted you. You lifted the glass, taking a deep breath of the liquid’s scent. It was a blood red that smelled strongly of strawberries. You took a sip only to find it bitter, yet surprisingly good.

The rest of the meal consisted of you and Kylo talking and laughing with each other. You enjoyed it. If this was what Valentine’s Day was you wished it came more than once a cycle. As the meal came to an end you found yourself wishing it wouldn’t end.

“You don’t believe that this is the only thing I have planned, My Queen.” Kylo said. You felt your cheeks heating up as Kylo stood from his seat, offering you his hand. You took it and he led you to the open area of the mess hall, snapping his fingers. Music began softly playing from seemingly nowhere as Kylo took one of your hands in his own, resting his other hand on your hip. You rested the hand he didn’t hold on his shoulder as he led you in a simple box step.

The two of you danced for a few moments before you finally spoke.

“When I woke this morning and found you were gone, I couldn’t help but feel forgotten.” You muttered. Kylo looked down at you with soft eyes. “It was a familiar feeling. Loneliness. I couldn’t let myself linger upon it long.” You said, looking up, locking your (e/c) eyes with his sugary brown ones. Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

“My Queen I promise you, that as long as I live you don’t need to ever feel alone.”


End file.
